Lee Masahashi (Reality-46)
The evil Dr. Malevolent is the superhuman genius who developed the Malevolence Virus. The development of the mutagenic viral weapon caused the Post-Human Defense Bureau to be formed. He was defeated by the Omega Force and was exposed to massive amounts of his virus and mutate into a floating brain with various psionic abilities. History Despite being born with no superhuman abilities, he was born with an incredible amount of brain power. Upon his birth he was immediately aware of all that he is and what was around him... he was a complete thinking and functioning human being, yet trapped in the body of a newborn. He immediately resented this, but resolved to being able to do nothing about it attempted to ignore that fact. By his sixth week he was capable of speech and reading, but due to his incredible intellect he was aware that this was not the norm of somebody his age so he kept this fact hidden. This only grew to become hatred of the world because of the fact that he could not be himself, without being placed in the limelight. By the time he had begun school, he had already become incredibly hateful of the world, he was constantly showing off displaying levels of intelligence far above that of the other kindergartners. His teacher suggested to his parents that he skip a grade, and then this continued until he was in the fifth grade at the age of sixth. He was picked on constantly by the kids, for being so smart and he sunk into a deep depression, which only intensified his hatred of the world and the people inside of the world. The night before his seventh birthday he ran away, he had been secretly constructing robots that he had build a small complex underneath the towns Hiyoriyama Park. There he lived in seclusion for ten years constructing devices and eventually he designed a time-machine. Experimenting with his new device he traveled to an island thirty years prior and transformed it into his permanent base of operations; the Malevolence Island. He began working on various experiments, his most well known being the Malevolence Virus, which would infect the world's populace and transform them into zombies. He unleashed this in the year 1964 and caused the formation of the Post-Human Defense Bureau. He however, was defeated by Omega Force and he was exposed to massive amounts of the virus which mutated him into nothing but a brain, with powerful psychic abilities. However, this was not before exposing numerous people to the virus Appearance Dr. Malevolent looked like a Japanese man in his late 30s, however after his exposure to massive amounts of Malevolence Virus, his own creation, he mutated into nothing but a brain that floats. An aura of energy is usually seen surrounding the brain that takes a vague humanoid form. Personality Dr. Malevolent was always a selfish and uncaring person even in his youth, this was perhaps because of his superior intelligence from his toddler years. So he takes on the persona as being better than many, however he is also a psychopath that wants nothing but to destroy the world in most senses of the saying. Powers, Skills, & Abilities In addition to his original innate intelligence he also currently, in his floating brain form, has developed telekinetic, telepathic, cyberpathic and limited precognitive abilities. He is capable of using his telekinetic abilities to fly at great speeds, to erect protective force shields and to project concussive force. He is also capable of moving and manipulating things from a distance, he has enough fine control to utilize sensitive materials in the construction of his equipment or weaponry. He also subconsciously uses his telekinesis at all times to remain aloft in the air. He uses his telepathic abilities for communication purposes, he is able to use his telepathy to siphon sensory information constantly allowing him to perceive his surroundings in any form that those around him are capable and at the levels and point of view that they would. His precognitive abilities simply give him a danger sense. Dr. Malevolent no longer needs any form of sleep or physical nourishment since he is constantly sapping minute amounts of intelligence from all those around him. Former Powers Dr. Malevolent was born a natural genius; he had achieved sentience at birth and a form of intelligence while in the womb. He was reading and speaking by his sixth week; however he had enough common sense of the world to know that he should be acting like a baby, so his intelligence went largely unnoticed for much of his early life. He developed an ability which allowed him to memorize large amounts of information causing him to master genetics and other fields of science, math, literature, and music. Strength and Durability Level He has no physical strength or durability, though his durability level is greatly reinforced by his telekinetic abilities. Fighting Skills He has no physical fighting skills though his knowledge of biology allows him to attack using his telekinetic abilities. Intelligence Weaknesses Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Reality-9923 In this reality Dr. Malevolent succeeded in his attempt to infect the world with his Malevolence Virus. The world devolved into zombies, superhumans, and baseline humans. In this reality he becomes the king of an empire of superhuman supremacists called The Divinity Council, he is still attempting to become king of a new world order and he is nearly at his goal. Category:Characters Category:Reality-46 Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Mutates Category:Omega Force Enemies Category:Post-Human Defense Bureau Captives Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Characters